


【蝎樱】长夜提灯（中篇甜/剧情向/赠姆姆）

by realillusion



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gaara/Haruno Sakura one-sided
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realillusion/pseuds/realillusion
Summary: 本文是一篇沿用原著向的剧情流小甜文~赠给宇宙第一萌主@tamtamtam00  应姆姆要求，所以私设了蝎是风影~大概是蝎樱之战数年后的展开，无视原著设定的走向，佩恩没有袭村，晓没有全灭，第四次忍界大战也没有发生，忍者世界最严峻的敌人还是我们可爱的晓~
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 远嫁

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamtamtam00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamtamtam00/gifts).



天阴起风，黄沙漫天。

这样视野不清的天气里，一队人马正缓慢地行进在沙漠之中。

为首者是一个坐在骆驼上的白发男人，男人身着墨绿色忍装，米白色披风，兜帽笼住了半个脑袋，仅剩的半张脸也掩盖在黑色的面罩之中。

跟在男人身后的，皆是衣着相似的人。风沙扬起之时，众人纷纷伸手挡住脸，面貌分辨不清，饶是这样的情况下，队里也没有谁停步或落下。

除了人员之外，长长的队伍里，大多数是负重前进的骆驼。它们负载着莫约五十箱物品，箱子约三尺长，两尺宽，重量难以直接估计，不过骆驼踩在沙里的脚步并不浅，可见并不轻。

然而，这些都不是队伍里最引人注目的。

在队伍的中间，有只骆驼背上架着一张十分醒目的椅子，椅子四角支着花纹精致的支架，支架上布着浅粉樱白的纱幔，层层叠叠，挡住了风沙，却遮不住纱幔里纤细的少女身姿。

朦胧纱影里，少女发髻高盘，脖子修长，一身裁剪合身的和服下，厚重的腰带如同张开的蝶翅，重重纱幔下仿佛展翅欲飞，优雅得就像是守候在沙漠里的精灵，哪怕风沙渐浓，也未曾动摇半分。

“樱酱。”

声音从少女旁边的另一只骆驼上传来，少女循声看去，便见某颗埋在兜帽下的脑袋，左扭右扭着，终是不安分地冒了出来，露出一双湛蓝得堪比天际的眼眸：“你还好吗？”

但还未等她回答，蓝眸的少年已经将谴责的目光投向队伍最前方的白发男人：“这风沙还不躲着点，卡卡西老师在干嘛？”

所以你摘下兜帽又是想干嘛？

春野樱略感头疼地揉了揉额角，她挪了挪姿势，轻轻揉着有些发酸的腰，压低声音回道：“快把兜帽戴回去，风沙入眼会让视力受损的。”

闻言，漩涡鸣人不为所动，反而更凑近她了些：“我怀疑卡卡西老师睡着了。”

旗木卡卡西能在这种天气里睡着，也是种本事。

春野樱按捺住敲他小脑袋的冲动，左右环顾了一下，发现其他人因为风沙，顾不上看他们这边，才弯下了腰，继续跟他咬耳朵：“卡卡西老师...大概是想拖延时间。”

忽然贴近的娇颜，让漩涡鸣人隔着纱幔也看清楚了对方上了淡妆的容貌，朱唇轻点，黛眉轻扫，精致得让他有种目眩神迷的感觉。

可当他意识到少女说了些什么时，目光却不由暗了暗：“......我也想拖延时间。”

半年前，砂隐第一次提出请求，风影求娶五代火影千手纲手的亲传弟子春野樱。那是一桩震惊忍界的消息，一来，作为堂堂风影，砂隐使用的字眼竟是「求娶」，二来，春野樱如今又是忍界怎样炙手可热的人——继承了千手纲手衣钵的少女，放在哪里都是香饽饽。

虽说风影地位更高，但谁都知道，真正有价值的是春野樱，这样的联姻，对砂隐的好处远远多于木叶。

可是就在砂隐提出请求的一个月后，千手纲手亲自答应了联姻，包括漩涡鸣人和旗木卡卡西在内，没有人知道春野樱跟千手纲手闭门谈过什么。

他们试图阻止，但春野樱总是一副笑眯眯又油盐不进的模样，让人无可奈何。

一直到今天，也就是千里送嫁的第六天，旗木卡卡西还在行动上表达着自己的不同意。

如今风沙肆虐，命令全队停下，让骆驼坐到沙漠上，再让大家伏在驼峰旁，才是比较适合的躲避风沙的方式——旗木卡卡西不会不知道，却还是要再这样的天气下固执前进。

难道他们遭遇风沙，就能拖延整桩婚事了？

虽然有些孩子气，不过这样的反应让少女无奈又暖心。

“不要开玩笑了，这样走下去很危险的，”春野樱坐好身子，示意少年去阻止旗木卡卡西，“快让老师停下来吧，你们不考虑别的，也想想我的嫁妆，那里面有师傅一半的积蓄，万一被风沙埋了，回去你们俩都会被活埋的。”

这还真不是开玩笑，可是——

漩涡鸣人犹豫的目光一再落到少女脸上，可是隔着纱幔和风沙，他无论如何也看不清少女的神情。

为什么她可以这么坦然？

虽然那人是我爱罗，但这是一条背井离乡的路，以后再有什么，身边也没有亲近之人可以让她撒娇发脾气了。

“......我知道了。”漩涡鸣人向来不会逆春野樱的意思，尤其离别在即，他拍了拍骆驼，加快了速度超旗木卡卡西的方向跑去。

春野樱看着他有些垂头丧气的背影，脸上的笑容终是淡了些，慢慢地，叹了一口气。

*

一行人停下躲避风沙没多久，砂隐就来了人。

在风沙中均速前进的砂隐人皆是一身宽大的袍子，兜帽和围巾包裹下，清一色堪堪露出脸上的一丝缝隙，连眼睛都看不真切。

若不是浅色兜帽上绣着墨青色的忍徽，对比强烈得即使相隔甚远也能看清楚，旗木卡卡西怕是冒着风沙，也要准备迎战。

砂隐来了不到十人，为首者很面生，别说春野樱和漩涡鸣人，就连出身根的sai都不认识，第七班里只有旗木卡卡西不动声色地沉了眸色。

不过漩涡鸣人很快找到了熟面孔，他一下从驼峰后跃起，手还没挥动，已经迎面吃了满嘴的沙尘。

“咳咳咳...”

跟他伏在同一驼峰下的春野樱满脸无奈，拽住他的衣袖就把他往回拉，右手麻利地覆上他的眼睛，掌心绿光顿时亮起：“眨眼，不要用手，慢慢把沙子眨出来。”

说着，她又旋即吩咐另一边的sai：“按住他的手，别让他碰。”

Sai大笔一挥，一根粗绳顿时从画布飞出，牢牢地捆住了漩涡鸣人双手。

风沙里，视野模糊难辨，虽说眼下来人是砂隐，却不代表不会出现其他敌人，尤其木叶和砂隐的这一次联姻，眼红的人也不少。所以，sai没有直接伸手，也算情有可原。

两人动作间，那个熟悉的面孔已经走到几人身旁，那人慢慢蹲下，直到风沙不会直接刮到脸上了，才轻轻掀开兜帽，露出一双四周流纹满布的眼睛。

“鸣人你这小子，风沙这么大还想跳起来叫嚷，真当这里是木叶了？”虽然大半张脸还是蒙着，不过依然掩不住勘九郎话语里的笑意。

“我只是，”漩涡鸣人一边想回望对方，一边又被眼里的沙子刺得难受，只差没落下眼泪来，“好久没见了嘛......”

对漩涡鸣人来说，的确是很久没见了。自从上次营救风影我爱罗以来，已经过去了两年有余，期间他不是正在修行，便是外出任务。

“嗨，樱。”紧随勘九郎的，是一把对众人来说略有些陌生的爽朗女声。

听着声音，春野樱眼里已经闪过笑意，果然抬头就见兜帽下，来人果然噙着一抹熟悉的笑。

“手鞠，”春野樱示意漩涡鸣人不许动，看向那个已经张开三星扇，给她挡住大半风沙的高挑少女，“你怎么来了？”

“我想着也不会有几个女孩子来这边，所以就跟过来了，”手鞠环视一眼陪在春野樱身边的男孩子，无声地叹了一口气，“男孩子又怎么会有女孩子那么体贴，也没法照顾着身穿礼服的你吧。”

手鞠看起来不拘小节，实则是个细腻温柔的人。在与砂隐频密的医学教研任务往来中，春野樱对此深有感触。

“我爱罗呢？”漩涡鸣人顿时眼前一亮，可下一秒已经被眼里的沙子刺得嚷嚷不停，“...他也来了吗？”

就算是千手纲手亲自来，也不见得需要风影来到大漠里迎接，何况只是春野樱。

春野樱抬手就敲了敲他的脑袋：“你以为风影都是这么好当呢？”

有些话，如果由砂隐的人来说，难免多了一丝怠慢。春野樱也不教人为难，心思一转，便直接教训起了漩涡鸣人。

见状，手鞠和勘九郎忍不住对视一眼，眸中皆流露出了惋惜。

本来这桩婚事，勘九郎说不上很满意。因为对他来说，春野樱只是一个很厉害的医疗忍者，仅此而已。之所以没有反对，是因为姐姐认为春野樱是个适合的人，他从来都不会质疑手鞠看人的眼光。

但眼前的少女，似乎真如姐姐所说——很适合成为风影夫人。

只是，可惜了。

勘九郎眼里不由划过一丝黯然。

察觉到他外露的情绪，手鞠飞快地拍了一下他的肩，深绿色的眼睛里隐隐浮起几许冷意。

满脸流纹的少年这才收回了目光，却意外对上sai沉默而探究的视线，他不由一怔，旋即自然地接了漩涡鸣人的话茬：“我爱罗处理村务走不开，所以才专门让我们两姐弟，跟着迎亲队伍一起过来的。”

如果是代表我爱罗个人，那么派来手鞠和勘九郎，的确足够显出他的重视和友好了。

然而，队伍前方的旗木卡卡西，看着砂隐迎亲队伍里作为领队的人，却陷入了短暂的沉默。

联姻是两村，甚至是两国的大事。木叶送亲队伍的队长虽然是旗木卡卡西，但随行人员也有着直属火影内阁的外交官员。

基于外交礼仪，砂隐也应该派遣与之相符的同级别官员出来迎接，才算是符合规矩。

但砂隐派来负责迎亲事务的人，却不是这届砂隐内阁的任何一位官员。

怠慢？应该不是。

旗木卡卡西看了一眼并不理会迎亲队长，与春野樱和漩涡鸣人聊得自然的手鞠姐弟，心里默默有了计较。

“风沙渐大，我们还是原地继续等候吧？”两人已经打过招呼，虽然客气，但也生疏，旗木卡卡西一边想着，一边问道。

“那是自然，”那人淡声接话，语气里既没有漠然，却也绝对谈不上尊敬，“我们怎么可能怠慢未来的风影夫人。”

*

这一趟休憩，众人心思各异，但好在没生什么事端。不过因为等候风沙停歇的时间太久，等风沙过后，上路的速度便加快了不少。

一行人最终在离开木叶后的第十三天，到达了砂隐村。

砂隐村还是数年前她来时的模样，沙土遍野，荒芜炎热，圆顶的建筑白里泛黄，仿佛历尽风霜，街上的人们多是白色的阔袖长衫，肩披同色围巾，不甚起眼，却是村子里最鲜明的亮色。

——是与木叶村完全不同的风貌。

少女默默深呼吸，慢慢将一景一物收入眼里，并未言语。

很快，木叶一行人便被安排到了一处与砂隐风格截然不同的驿馆。

驿馆是一方独立的院落，雪松木大门崭新而庄严，门内影壁雕琢精妙，两侧木造回廊镶着厚实的玻璃，透光却不透风沙。

院内，三幢日式大屋分别坐落三方，墙体干净雪白，似乎完全没受到风沙侵蚀，房顶黛青平滑，不像是普通青瓦所砌。

但最让少女移不开视线的，是绕过影壁后，三幢大屋包围着的中庭——

那是一个玻璃温室，里面种着风之国几乎看不到的各种花卉，淡橘浅红，嫩黄粉紫，点点片片，几乎蔓延到玻璃温室顶部，仿佛一个巨大的花架子。

一片万紫千红之中，又有一片随风拂动的浅粉最是烂漫动人。那是一棵高若温室的樱花树，许是气温宜人，即使外面烈日炎炎，隔着一道玻璃，朵朵樱花似锦簇般绽放在枝头，暖风浮动，落樱纷飞，竟有说不出的春意盎然。

此景就算放在木叶也是难得一见，少女进门还没换下一身和服，便在回廊里挪不动脚步了。

“这是专门从木叶移植过来的樱花树，路途上为了让它不至于枯死，我们花费了很多心思。”

一片安静中，一把温和的声音由远至近传来，少女转过头，便见红发的少年缓步走来，最后停在了离她五步之遥处。

少年身后还是背着巨大的葫芦，浅绿色的眼眸却如深山湖水般平和。

见她看向自己，我爱罗有礼地对她微微颔首，便将视线转向院里的樱花树，似乎不想她因为陌生而太过拘谨。

不仅是她，就连初见时像怪物一样的少年，也在岁月的洗礼中，逐渐成熟稳重了。

那么一想，春野樱不由笑了笑。

“很漂亮啊，”她温声接话，视线也跟着落到那棵樱花树上，树干粗壮，枝条分明，花蕾饱满，花瓣娇嫩，分明是精心养育着的，“要连根带过来，运输上应该就要吃不少苦头，不过，能抱得动这棵树，本身挺不容易的了。”

见她不是敷衍自己，语气也如聊家常一样悠然自在，我爱罗不由又将目光放在春野樱身上。

沐浴在阳光下的少女，脸色红润，肤色健康，一双眼瞳似乎流动着光彩，唇边那抹笑意真挚而愉悦。

春野樱有不舍，有落差，有不满，都实属正常，毕竟独自从富足之地，嫁到这么一个荒芜的地方。

然而她似乎比他们任何一个人都要平和。看着少女由衷的笑容，我爱罗甚至怀疑自己是不是看得不够仔细。

“不害怕吗？”两人并不熟悉，这样的问法其实很唐突，可是他沉默着，竟不自觉脱口而出了。

少女显然没料到他会如此问，她飞快地看向他，眼中的惊诧一闪而过。

但她没有立即回答，而是深深地看向他，像是想看透他的意图般，思索了许久，才答道：“说害怕，应该有些过了。我们都不是小孩子，出过那么多的任务，什么地方没去过？砂隐虽然是贫瘠了些，但好歹是生活条件十分成熟的地方了。”

说着，她慢慢移开了目光，似乎微微掩下了眼中某些情绪。

“我总会有嫁人的那一天，对象也未必如我意，尤其像我们这种地位的忍者。但嫁来砂隐，起码是一个我来过的地方，也是一个我略有了解的地方，再加上，”她又看向他，“我觉得，你是一个可以托付的人。”

宇智波佐助叛村，她早就明白他们之间不可能；对漩涡鸣人，她又从来只有伙伴之情；我爱罗虽然曾经做过错事，可也逐渐成长为一位肩负起全村的风影了。也许他们之间未必谈得上爱不爱，可是，他会是一个有责任感有担当的丈夫。

少女说这话时，眼中并没有喜悦和憧憬，平静坦然得仿佛在谈论天气。

静静看着她，我爱罗眼中飞快地闪过了一丝什么，可惜春野樱半陷在自己的思绪里，并未注意到。

“何况，”她又笑了起来，这笑容里竟还有几分顽皮，“做风影夫人也挺威风啊，不是吗？”

我爱罗来见她之前，就已经先一步找过漩涡鸣人，知道后者很担心眼前的少女，然而此刻，他却差点被她逗笑了。

春野樱是怎样的人，也许他说不上多了解，但眼下她的笑容，真切得没有半点杂质，就连有些忧心她会难以适应砂隐村环境的他，都不自觉被她拂去了那丝忧虑。

但旋即，我爱罗又深深凝起了眉。

这样的乐观，也许还是不足以应付如今的砂隐村，不足以应付那些隐没在黑暗里的阴谋诡计。

可是，已经没有办法阻止了。

想到如今正在风影楼里的人，那双温淡的浅绿色眼睛，终究是漫上了一丝阴鸷。

“婚礼会在十日后举行，”我爱罗听见自己的声音隐隐带着一丝决意，“这段时间，如果你有需要，我可以带你走走砂隐村。”

春野樱完全不察他的情绪，只笑了笑：“纲手大人天天被困在办公室，风影大人倒是...”她眨了眨眼睛，一副揶揄的口吻，“很轻松？”

闻言，我爱罗不觉眉宇一松，同时又为眼前的少女深深感到惋惜。

印象中，春野樱不是那种随时随地都会开玩笑的人。她应该是察觉到他眼中的严肃了吧。

这一份体贴，对春野医生来说也许微不足道，我爱罗却觉得很熨帖。

不过，我爱罗并未正面回答她的问题，而是正色道：“我也只能这样做了，否则，村里的人会以为谁都可以怠慢你。”

哪怕风影夫人再没有地位，也不至于被怠慢吧？

春野樱知道砂隐和木叶的风气习俗相去甚远，不过这话听起来，似乎缺少了风影的陪伴，连村人都会怠慢风影夫人，这到底是奇怪到了什么地步。要是放在木叶，即使是个普通外来人，也不会谈到怠慢这地步。

可是我爱罗的神情很认真，完全没有玩笑之意。

少女默默掂量着这句话的深意：“我不是第一次来砂隐，与手鞠很熟悉，跟一些医疗忍者关系也不错，你应该...”她斟酌了一下，“不用太担心我。”

其实我爱罗担心的，并不仅仅是春野樱本身。可是有些话，她还没正式成为风影夫人之前，他不能轻易告诉她。

见他似乎有些为难，还是春野樱先笑了起来。

“何况，”她伸手指了指玻璃温室的那棵樱花树，目光随即看了过去，“应该没有人能忽视这个吧。”

这棵樱花树可不仅是花心思就能移植到这里的，生活在荒芜大漠里的砂隐人，应该比其他任何地方的人都能明白这样的意义。

然而我爱罗的目光，却在她转头的那一刻，微微沉了沉。

这棵樱花树是风影的意思，却也不是砂隐的意思。但就算是风影的意思，这样的特殊对她而言只会增加危险。

——“有些事，摆在台面上，反而会让选择更多。”

脑里忽地浮起那人的一句话，我爱罗眼里杀意顿生。但顾及到春野樱，他旋即收敛了全身的气息，默默在心底平复了好久，才又看向少女。

她不知是真被玻璃温室吸引住了，还是透过这片烂漫望向了远方，目光定定的，仅仅看着她的侧脸，就能捕捉到了绿瞳中的缥缈无痕。

“是啊，”我爱罗听见自己接话，旋即深深看向那棵樱花树，落英缤纷，浅白漫天，“的确没有人能忽略。”


	2. 再会

婚礼定在一行人到达砂隐村的十天后。

春野樱还是住下之后才发现，所谓驿馆并不是驿馆，而是一座专门给她建造的府邸，算是她在砂隐村的「娘家」。她将会从这里出嫁，往后，若是来了真正的娘家人，也可以住在此处。

对此，春野樱很是惊讶。出发前，她就已经做好长期适应环境的准备了，如今看到这种风格分外亲切的「家」，比起高兴，更多的大概是安心。

漩涡鸣人对着玻璃花房惊叹许久，还是被她按住了，才不至于进去肆虐一番。毒舌如sai，竟然还感叹了一下她大概养不好这座玻璃花房，她只差没伸手掐他。旗木卡卡西倒是没多说什么，她开着玩笑说起自己一定会好好养花时，对方也不过伸手揉了一下她的脑袋。

不过三人的惊讶程度并不亚于她，足见，这一份体贴心意来自砂隐。

而这一份用心，又在第二天手鞠带她熟悉砂隐村环境时，得到了感受更深的体会。

“这里是专供风影和砂隐管理层使用的藏书楼，等你成为风影夫人之后，也是可以自由进出的。”

说话时，手鞠已经带她走了半个砂隐村，来到位于风影楼旁边的一座小楼前。这座楼前同样筑着围墙，独成一方院落，但跟她新家不同的是，不论是围墙还是小楼的墙壁，都已经在风沙的侵蚀下变得发黄受损，墙面坑洼不平，处处皆是岁月留下的斑驳。

“这座藏书楼跟刚刚的图书馆有什么不同吗？”春野樱一边观察着小院落，一边问道。

在挨近砂隐村西北角之处，也有一个图书馆，面积比这座小楼占地大，整栋建筑也大得多，当然也比这座小楼新净许多。春野樱心里虽然多少有些猜测了，但还是想从手鞠口中得到准确的答案。

“那个图书馆是新建的，可以让全村的人进去翻阅资料，”手鞠有问必答，还不忘善意提醒，“以前的砂隐村，书籍是只有具有忍者天赋的人才可以阅读的，所以，过往村里只有这座小楼。后来随着观念的改变，才有了那座新的图书馆。”

听她这么一说，春野樱才想起，在她曾经翻阅的野史记载里，的确有过关于「砂隐村文化封禁」的说法。不过，受限于书籍上的只言片语，没有多少参考价值，后人多视为无关紧要之事，甚至一笔带过。

倒是没想到，砂隐村的人自己提起这一段时，竟是不甚在意的态度。

“我进去翻也没问题？”春野樱热衷于探索未知之事，自然也对需要授权才能翻阅的资料很感兴趣，但砂隐并非木叶，初来乍到的少女还是多了几分谨慎。

“一旦嫁来砂隐，也就代表着，你的身份从此也要发生改变。你不再是木叶的谁，也须得事事以砂隐为先，以砂隐的利益为最优考虑，”手鞠语气依旧温和，然而神情却依然多了几分穆肃，“藏书楼授权的是『风影夫人』，因为她与风影一样，对外会成为砂隐村的最高代表之一，对内则也会成为村子里仅次于风影的最高领导者——”

“对砂隐村来说，风影夫人不会只是一个摆设，也不会只是风影维护形象的工具，她是有实际存在意义的，她——必须是砂隐的一份子，并且竭尽全力守护砂隐村。”

*

是夜。

砂隐村的夜晚总是带着沁心的凉意，当晚风吹过时，仿佛可以将大地上最后一丝热气带走。

春野樱沐浴后就坐在了房间外的回廊上。

中庭的玻璃花房在灯火黯淡的砂隐村里，竟如一团萤火般泛着星星点点的光芒，风动光影飘，月落不见影，仿佛一棵巨大的流光树，光晕柔和而满溢，点亮了整个庭院。

她曾听说有一种在夜晚会发光的花，就盛开在风之国的不归沙漠里。但这片沙漠也正如它的名字，擅闯者多半有去无回，所以真正觅得此花的人并不多，说它不存在的甚至大有人在。

但真正叫人们寻觅不止的，并不是因为此花会发光，而是它有起死回生的作用。

也因此，这种花被称为——

“引魂花。”

突如其来的声音让少女微微一怔。

声音的主人就站在她左侧不远处，但在他开口之前，她完全听不见脚步声，也没感受到任何气息。

而且，这声音不属于她两日来在砂隐村见过的任何人。

春野樱不动声色伸出右手，握住了绑在大腿上的苦无，才缓缓转过头。

来人是一名少年，一头红发下是一张精致美丽的面容，肌肤白皙，眼瞳泛光，就像是一碰即碎的陶瓷娃娃。

然而少年身着几乎与黑夜融为一体的火云袍，满室萤光中，衣摆上朵朵红云就像是染了血。阔袖下的手修长而苍白，指甲如同淬了毒一般漆黑，又将他整个人衬托得分外诡异，就像是踏着黑夜而来的鬼魅。

“赤砂之蝎！”少女顿如惊弓之鸟般后跃两步，心下惊惧，绿瞳却紧紧锁着对方，丝毫没有退让之意。

一个已死之人，到底为什么会出现在这里？

他能这般安然站在此处，是身手太好，还是已经把所有暗哨都杀了？

如果他能站在这里，是不是意味着晓已经盯上砂隐，甚至准备出手了？

刹那间，春野樱脑里闪过无数疑问，越是猜测，手里握着苦无的力度也便越大，脸色越是不虞。

赤砂之蝎的目光一直定定落在她脸上，自然没错过她眼中的五彩纷呈，不过他并未立即开口，而是把她的紧张欣赏够了，才慢慢勾起唇角：“好久不见呀，小姑娘。”

低沉的声音如同大提琴，沙哑中带着不易察觉的温柔，一瞬间，春野樱竟恍惚觉得，眼前这人是带着真切喜悦的。

喜悦？见到她？怎么可能。

“你怎么会在这里？”恍惚不过一瞬，春野樱极快回神，紧迫盯人的目光没有丝毫放松。

他还是那抹浅淡自然的笑意，萤光映照下，一双褐瞳如琉璃般美丽剔透：“你猜。”

要不是对象跟场合不对，春野樱就要开口骂人了。

尽管眼前少年的出现十分诡异，她却未能从他身上感受到半分杀意。至少眼下，他现身不是为了杀她。

少女默默盘算着，略带疑虑的目光落到那双仿佛落了星光的眼里。少年眼中的光芒，即使映着玻璃花房的点点萤光，也丝毫不逊色。

她忽而灵光一闪：“引魂花？”

引魂花对世上大多数人来说，不过一个起死回生的传说，世人哪怕去寻找，多半只抱着宁可信其有的想法。

但春野樱不是，因着熟读众多药籍典藏，她知道引魂花是真真切切生长在不归沙漠的。

不归沙漠气候环境之恶劣，几乎不可能孕育任何生物，也因此，曾经有人专门研究过引魂花的生存条件和环境，还留下了一部著作。可惜，因为那人并不出名，且在研究还没完成之前，那人已经因为身体原因而去世了。

后来是那人的弟子，将她的所有手札整理成书，然后公布于世。

当然了，这部著作因为许多原因，即使公开发表了，也并不广为人知。春野樱还是在千手纲手的个人藏书里看到的，连木叶暗部都没有收藏这本书。

这本著作几乎都在介绍引魂花的生长特性，对于引魂花如何起死回生，只寥寥数笔带过。但其中有一个关于引魂花如何肉白骨的实验，倒是用了很长篇幅来记载，详细到每一个实验的条件、过程和结果，她也是看得津津有味。

也因此，春野樱相信引魂花是可以起死回生的。因为起死回生这个说法，最早便是源自这本著作。

“你也相信这个传说？”赤砂之蝎不置可否，倒是少女眼里燃起的那抹炙热的求知欲，让他目光深了又深。

“这绝对不是一个传说——”春野樱下意识就要给对方科普，但她更快反应过来，自己怎么可以跟他分享这些。

她不自觉皱起眉，似乎有些懊恼，连小表情都带了些娇憨：“为什么我要告诉你。”

这绝对不是一个传说。

言下之意，要么就是一个事实，要么就是一个谣言。

从春野樱的反应来看，引魂花能起死回生，是事实。

盯着她的脸，赤砂之蝎上前两步，可她一脸戒备，紧跟着后退两步。

见状，少年还是笑，脚步未停地继续向她靠近，直到逼得她退无可退，整个后背贴到回廊的墙上了，他才在她几步之遥停了下来——然而少年唇边流泻的笑意，仿佛这是什么好玩的游戏似的。

春野樱不由有些恼。她可以肆无忌惮跟赤砂之蝎打一场，但这样仿佛被他戏弄，却让她分外不自在。

“戒备我？”赤砂之蝎的声音带着显而易见的愉悦，倒是没有春野樱想象中的鄙视和不屑。

少女没有接话，只瞪着他。

“戒备我是应该的，小姑娘，”赤砂之蝎似乎完全不执著于她的答案，而是笑着继续说了下去，“你应该时刻保持这种戒备，不论在哪里，不论对着谁。”

他说这话时，态度自然得仿佛两人是相交多年的朋友，就连脸上那丝浅淡的笑意都流露出了真切，如果不是两人打过这么你死我活的一场，春野樱都要信了。

“用不着你来教育我。”小姑娘倔强地回了一句，眼里明明白白写着「不需要你假装好心」。

赤砂之蝎没有解释，一直落在她身上的视线，缓缓移到了院落里静静泛着光的引魂花上：“这些花，背着尸山血海，但也不过是个试探。”

引魂花并不好找，尤其它还生长在风之国的不归沙漠。

那片沙漠只有黄沙覆盖，位于内陆，干旱少雨，夏日里难得落了雨花，还未触及大地已经被蒸发在半空之中，冬日干燥得大地都会龟裂，加之昼夜温差极大，终年沙土漫漫，黄尘满天，几乎没有生物踪迹。

但这都不是它被称为不归沙漠的原因，毕竟风之国百分之七十以上的国土都是沙漠。

这片沙漠被如此称呼的原因是——因为磁场和气温的影响（仅是五大国根据已知研究所得结论），所有指示方向的仪器和忍术，进入此地都会无一例外受到干扰，若是人走在沙漠里，沙丘沙河的变化会让人不停在原地打转，从而迷失其中。

就算是再熟悉沙漠的人，进入此地都很容易丢掉性命，也就更别说其他人了。

所以，尽管许多人都想来不归沙漠寻梦，但因着这个残酷的现实，使得引魂花至今仍是一个未能求证的传说。

即使如此，砂隐还是找来了大量引魂花，并将它们种植在这个玻璃花房里。

试探？

春野樱目光微微一闪：“你是什么意思？”

即使没有看着她，赤砂之蝎也知道，小姑娘此刻的脸上一定满是戒备。

他微微扬了扬唇：“小姑娘，你这么聪明，一定不会不懂，这些花意味着什么吧。”

如果只是一朵引魂花，那它种在这个小小的玻璃花房，还能当作黑暗里的一点光亮。但是这一片在夜色里泛着柔光的花，却很可能成为宅邸主人的催命符。

这世上，觊觎引魂花的人，并不只有敌人。

“你为什么要跟我说这些？”春野樱自然也是懂，但来跟她说这番话的竟然是赤砂之蝎——一个本该死了，本不该在此地的人——她没有办法不怀疑。

“你知道是谁将引魂花放到这里吗？”少年似是很愉悦，唇边的弧度渐渐高扬，但目光却没有转向她，倒像是想起了什么有趣之事。

闻言，春野樱心里第一个反应，自然是出身晓的赤砂之蝎。不论手鞠还是我爱罗，均为提及过花房里还有引魂花，再结合赤砂之蝎莫名出现在此地，这个猜测并非不可能。

可是他的神情隐隐透着一丝期待，剔透的眼睛里满是兴味，比起始作俑者，倒更像壁上作观了。

如果不是赤砂之蝎，能这么光明正大将引魂花放到这座庭院的，也只有庭院的布置者了。这个答案一点都不难猜，但是一点都不值得这么感兴趣。

试探。引魂花。砂隐。

春野樱不自觉就循着他的话，深思了起来：“难道砂隐不放心我？”

作为千手纲手的亲传弟子，她的医疗忍术放眼整个忍界都是佼佼者，只要在医术方面有足够涉猎，知道引魂花一点都不奇怪。

不过，即使是引魂花生长地的风之国，对这种花也称不上了解，更培育不出来。所以不论站在何种角度，他们防备医术卓越且酷爱医学研究的她，似乎都是情理之中的事。

然而，少年并未给出肯定答案，反倒是轻声笑了起来，看向她的眼瞳就像是明莹透光的水晶：“他们防备的是我。”

这样打哑谜真的累，尤其这人还是敌人。

“你到底为什么会在这里？”对话到此刻，春野樱算是确定了一件事。

赤砂之蝎是光明正大出现在砂隐村的，那些盯着她的暗哨也没有被他除掉，他是从大门进来的，只是一开始接近她时，收敛了气息罢了。否则，砂隐就算再无能，也该发现宅邸里有情况了，他们也不可能一直站在这里，模棱两可地对话。

竟然没被他的话带着跑，小姑娘还不算笨。赤砂之蝎唇边笑意加深了些，他微微垂了视线，深红色的刘海旋即挡住了他充满探究的目光。

少女顿时心头一动。就算砂隐的人放赤砂之蝎进来，也不代表他们会漠视宅邸里的情况，如果这边的动静太大，那些暗哨也会担心真发生什么事吧。

那么一想，她便敛住呼吸，握紧了拳头。

但少年的速度显然比她更快，她不过才要行动，脚下已经袭来一阵冷意。

她下意识要跃起，可惜太迟了，熟悉的萤蓝色查克拉线已经稳稳缠住了她的双手。

春野樱恼怒地想要瞪他，才发现他不知何时已经抬起了手，指尖蓝光映着墨色的指甲，一时间，两人仿佛回到了数年前。

“难得我有耐心跟人这样说话。”赤砂之蝎神色未动，仿佛毫不在意少女的反抗。

春野樱没有接话，只藉着双手被人捆在背后，默默地活动着手指，盘算着如何才能不惊扰他地挣脱出来。

然而察觉出她意图的赤砂之蝎，下一刻便微微收紧了查克拉线，那细线仿佛能切割入肉，疼得她脸色一白，顿时不敢再轻易有所动作。

“你要是把我抓走，木叶和砂隐都不会放过你。”若是只论身手，春野樱未必会输，但战斗经验相差太远，她一个眼神就能被对方洞悉，不得已，她只好警告道。

赤砂之蝎没有说话，只慢慢挨近了小姑娘，将她整个人稳稳抵在了墙上。

那双泛着怒火的眼睛，就像是蕴着无限生机的绿洲，似乎能在一片荒芜干涸里，开出春暖花开的绿意。

他不自觉伸手抚上她的眼睛，少女微微颤抖的睫毛更是叫他指尖一痒，心底忽然就涌起一股毛茸茸的绵软感。

“真想...”他轻轻呢喃，声音低沉，像是带着诱惑，“把你做成只属于我的傀儡啊，小姑娘。”

春野樱早已不是当年的小少女。赤砂之蝎的碰触虽然让她心里发颤，但她听清楚了，他说的是「真想」，也就是说，他不会真的动她。

但她没有说话。她总觉得，不论自己说什么，都会让眼前的变态更兴奋。

那双澄澈的眼睛似乎藏不住情绪，赤砂之蝎慢慢笑了起来，指尖滑过少女肤若凝脂的脸，轻轻点在了粉嫩的朱唇上：“说话吧，你应该听出来了，我暂时不会对你做什么。”

少年，光是你这句「暂时」，也足够让人不敢开口了啊。

春野樱没空深究自己为何还有心情吐槽，她盯着那双近在咫尺的眼睛，专注得仿佛只能映出她的脸。

心跳忽然就漏了一拍，少女眨了眨眼睛，努力压下心中那股异样：“是晓跟砂隐达成了什么协议吗？”这是唯一可能的，赤砂之蝎能安之若素出现在砂隐村的原因。

赤砂之蝎没有说话，唯有紧贴着少女脸庞的一双眼睛，一瞬不瞬地盯着她，仿佛要看入她心底。

这样的距离，就连他的呼吸，她都闻得到。但他的气息就如同他的人，明明淡漠而清冷，可喷在脸上，又带着莫名难耐的热度。

春野樱觉得，再这样下去，她就要呼吸不顺了。

“你能不能离我远点！”少女大概是有些赧然，说话语气自带着一丝不易察觉的娇憨，配着咬牙切齿的口吻，就像是在炸毛撒娇。

她大概没有意识到自己问的是「能不能」，而不是直接让他滚开。

赤砂之蝎微微扬唇，如她所愿地退开了几步，同时松开了禁锢着她的查克拉线，一副心情愉悦的模样。

“我要是你，会尽快习惯这样的状态，小姑娘。”


End file.
